User talk:BCTurk
What's DW? Iono, IMO all sin builds are subject to RCMelvnatic 22:40, 22 July 2007 (CEST) :DW = Deep Wound, which is normally when monks cast RC unless the target's health is low. Not all sin builds are subject to RC, and this build is IMO because it deals alot of damage based on the condition that the target is poisoned. Now, TBH in GvG RC's won't just remove poison because the feel like it, that's the LoD's job to mop up the degen, however, they will see a hex, followed by poison, and more likly then not they will hear over vent "spike on X", and pull it off. I think the build should be in the archives, but their is a reason why it isn't one of the standard bars in GvG as well. BCTurk 23:20, 22 July 2007 (CEST) 1 Question: Why will the HB monk crumble? Zyber 09:43, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :First problem with the HB monk is that he is running HB, but that's another story. You have 2 15e skills with 1 10eng and 3 pips of regen. Now, AI is soso eman, but you won't be using it on aegis because you need aegis to recharge quick quick, so you will be using with HP I assume. The problem is that mass degen, from disease if you get a heroway team, or even just a hex team with reapers/conjure nightmare, HP is needed to be cast alot sooner then the recharge of AI, about every 7 seconds or so. This is obviously not possible with the build. Also, and this is less of a problem, but you have infuse, when a Heal Other/Jamei's Gaze with HB will cast in 3/8 of a second, and heal for about the same without the health loss of infuse. Now, I realize that you have some support eman from your paragon, but the build will just not be able to keep up with degen, which you will face versus many teams. I forgot to mention that even a apply poison ranger can degen well enough that this build can't keep up, and will be forced to cast it's other heals to deal with something that normal monks deal with in 1 5eng cast (LoD). Deny Hexes is somewhat meh because your only other DF skill is HB, which you won't be recasting all that often, I'd prefer a veil, but that's more preference I suppose. Also, you have some passive condi removal in SoP, but 1 dismiss in the whole build is somewhat lacking for the amount of DW you see in the meta IMO. Hope this helps, I think you should just go with a semistandard backline for the build. BCTurk 14:13, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::Well, Song of Purification is enough condition removal (even better than RC vs. appply poison ranger) and Heal Party will keep up with hex degen since it heals alot. And although you say you have seen the paragon, you seem to fail at the bonus it gives. With the paragon, this build will have aboutn the equivalent of 5.5 pips of energy regen AFTER the upkeep of HB is calculated, so energy should be no problem. Hex removal is mainly the other monks job, but yes, i guess deny/veil is a matter of taste. But i do like the Heal Other comment, gonna add that instead of infuse.^^ Zyber 15:33, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :::Hrm, then the para I played with must have sucked at adren gain, because SoP did not deal with degen very well TBH. HP will keep up with the hex degen for about 30 seconds, then you just don't have the energy, even with the paragon buffs, which I know were being used. As I said, yes, the paragon looks good on paper with the HB monk, but frankly it just doesn't work out as well in game. I understand that hex removal is mostly the other monk's job, but at the same time, you need a veil to prevail things IMO. The build needs backline work, and the necro's bars need reworking, faintheartedness will be stripped off as quick as it is put on tbh, and as I said before, WoD just doesn't stop the pressure like you would think it would. I'd recommend either some more spike support since your spike is lackluster (Defile Flesh, Rend for e.x.), or some general defensive skills (not many that I can think of TBH, Enfeeble?) BCTurk 22:25, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Build:A/E AoD Shock Sin (formerly Falling Shocker) Hiya, you rated this build before its recent update. Could you take another look and reconsider your vote? Thanks :) -Auron 15:30, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Done BCTurk 04:58, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Build:R/Mo Close Combat Ranger Hi, dshot is in the build now, revote when you get the chance. Thanks. -Auron 02:32, 3 September 2007 (CEST) :Done BCTurk 08:22, 3 September 2007 (CEST)